1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to azo dyestuffs for cellulose-containing fibers. More specifically, it relates to reactive monoazo dyestuffs which dye cellulose-containing fibers, in particular cellulose fibers and fiber mixtures comprising polyester fibers and cellulose fibers, in orange to blue colors having excellent various fastness properties including light fastness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dyestuffs having similar structures as those of this invention are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 151064/1980, but it is evident as demonstrated by Comparative Example in Table 1 that the dyestuffs of this invention are much more superior in fastness properties such as light fastness, wet color fastness etc. and also dyeing properties such as coloring value etc.
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Wet Light Color Coloring Fastness Fastness Value Structural Formula Grade Grade % __________________________________________________________________________ Known Dyestuff ##STR3## 3 3-4 81 Dyestuff of the Invention ##STR4## 5 4-5 93 __________________________________________________________________________ Notes (1) Wet Color Fastness A test was conducted on a polyurethanefinished dye cloth by a method according to Method A of JIS L 0846 except that a silk cloth was attached instead of the nylon cloth, and the degree staining of the silk cloth was judged using a gray scale. (2) The cloth used for dyeing was a polyester/cotton (65/35) cloth.